It wasn't supposed to be this way
by MizxDan-Dan4ever
Summary: People Under the Stairs' What could have transpired between Roach and Fool before entering Alice's room? RoachXFool Lemon. Warning: Rape


Disclaimer: I don't own Wes Craven's 'People Under the Stairs' and never will. You know how Roach was getting all smiley at Fool? Here's why! Hooray for boy love!

Roach was happy for the first time in quite a while. He had both defied Daddy and sent Prince sliding down the trap he made but what really took the cake was that he had met _him_. Roach had met who he considered to be the most beautiful boy he had ever seen up close. Yes, he liked boys. Well, he lusted after boys but he felt love for Alice. He loved her and she was often the object of his desires just as some of the boys in the cellar were. The only difference was that he acted on his desires with the boys but would only dream of it with Alice. He didn't consider it wrong even though he had been told that homosexuals would burn in hell, he wasn't exactly a homosexual anyway. He looked down at the boy and smiled for a bit. The boy gave a small smile back and took a step away from him. Roach reset the trap and motioned for the boy to follow him, he was happy when the boy followed. He walked back to his 'room' which was just a wider section of the wall, he needed to get new batteries for his flashlight and then he needed to see Alice about it. He needed to see how she was doing and if she was alright. She had seen the man die too and the death sometimes bothered her but not him, he had seen so much death in his sixteen years of life it didn't phase him anymore.

"This your place?" said Fool again as his savior dug around a cardboard box until he found some batteries. Roach looked at him and nodded before changing his flashlight batteries. Fool looked at him for a while, taking in his appearance. He didn't really want to be too near the boy who saved him, he was filthy and stank to high hell but there was something about him. Had Fool been gay he would have almost described the other boy as cute.

**'Should I? He's so young, just like a child. He said he was thirteen and I suppose that's old enough. That's how old I was when Leader fucked me for the first time. Besides, i haven't had anyone in a few days and I'm just about ready to cum my pants just looking at him.' **thought Roach as got up and stood in front of the shaking boy. Mommy and Daddy arguing could be heard reverberating through the walls clear as day.

"They your parents?" asked Fool as he shifted uncomfortably not liking how the older boy wasn't speaking but looking at him like a starving dog. Roach shrugged his shoulders, he didn't consider them his family because family probably didn't hurt other family like Mommy and Daddy hurt him and Alice. They shifted uncomfortably and Fool wanted to run away from the older boy, he didn't feel comfortable around him. He sensed something wrong, just wrong with the other.

"You don't talk much, do you?" asked Fool as he took a step back. Roach turned around and reached under his pile of rags and cushions that he used as a bed until he found his notebook and pencil.

_'I tried to call for help once and I was caught so Daddy but my tongue out. Speak no evil, get it?' _wrote Roach walking over to the boy in a way that hid the impressive bulge in his pants. He wanted the other boy, needed him. He didn't care how the other boy felt, he didn't know him and he'd probably end up either dead or a toy for one of the people under the stairs so he might as well have some fun with the boy. Besides, the boy would learn to like it just like he learned to like it, to love it. He'd never use Alice like that though, he loved her. This wasn't love, it was just sex.

"Uhh...what's your name?" asked Fool for lack of anything else . This was awkward and uncomfortable for him. He wasn't sure what to make of the other boy but felt like it wasn't anything good.

_'Roach.' _wrote Roach simply as he moved some of the cushions around on his bed. He took a blanket and spread it out on his bed to catch any blood, he suspected that this boy was a virgin. He had bled his first time but eventually grew to love feeling of fullness that came with being fucked like a rag-doll. That was the only thing Roach liked about being the thing between the walls; he was the people under the stairs' ticket to freedom so he could have anyone of them he wanted. He could have any of them he wanted but he was getting bored of them.

"Really?" asked Fool surprised that that would be the other boys name but then again he had seen some pretty strange things in the house already. Was this the same Roach that Alice had described? Most likely.

_'Really. What's your name? If your wondering why I need to know it's because I need to know what to scream when I fuck you. I saved your life and put mine at risk so you owe me. Don't try and run, I have traps all over the place.' _Wrote Roach as he motioned for the other boy. Fool took a step back and found himself backed into a corner by Roach's makeshift dresser. Roach pulled him onto the bed and Fool struggled for a bit before lying back and accepting what was going to happen.

*Warning: Explicit content ahead*

Roach pulled the shirt off of Fool and just looked at the semi-skinny boy for a bit before kissing him. Fool struggled for a bit before letting Roach put his tongue stump as far into Fool's mouth as he could, resisting the urge to gag and throw up. Roach pushed on the back of Fool's head and Fool reluctantly returned the kiss, tongue and all. Roach kissed Fool's neck leaving a few hickeys before making a trail of kisses down Fool's chest until he got to Fool's waist.

"Please don't!" said Fool with tears in his eyes as Roach looked up at him while undoing his both Fool's and his pants.

"Suhup![Shut up]" said Roach as he pulled down Fool's pants. He continued his trail of kisses until he began a very skilled fellatio. Fool's body began to betray him as he began to moan and push Fool's head down on his cock. This made Roach even more eager to please his newest lover with what was left of his tongue.

"Oh God, Roach! Faster! For the love of God don't stop!" said Fool as he gripped the blanket so tightly it almost tore. He felt very violated and dirty but at the same time amazingly good. He had never had anyone give him head that well before and he felt like he could reach his peak at any minute. He was beginning to forget that he was being raped as he bucked his hips forward, thrusting his cock into Roach's mouth for an expert deep throat.

**'See, I knew he'd like it. Poor guy, he's never had a lover like me and he's gonna die so soon. I hope he starts screaming though, it always riles Daddy to hell and back when they scream. He gets so jealous and his cock gets so hard. I hope he doesn't realive that little problem by using Alice though. He probably won't, I didn't take his cock up my ass for nothing.' **Thought Roach as Fool came right in Roach's throat. Roach swallowed every drop of cum and licked Fool's cockhead clean. Fool scurried to the other end of the bed and Roach sat right next to him completely naked. Fool couldn't resist the urge to look at the scars, love bites, and hickeys that covered Roach's body.

_'You like what you see? I know I like what I see. See no evil, right? Anyway, you had your fun and now it's my turn. You're going to suck my cock until I cum buckets down your throat and then I'll fuck your ass.' _wrote Roach as he began to stroke his cock that had gone limp when he and Fool orgasmed in unison. Fool glared at him but he knew that running would be useless. Where would he go?

"Whuh?[What?]" asked Roach who was close to another orgasm. He had just given him head, wasn't he grateful?

"Do you do this to Alice too?" asked Fool, venom seeping into every word like poison. He felt so filthy and violated he felt like he'd never be clean again.

_'Of course not! She's much too innocent. Besides, unlike you she can get pregnant. How do you know Alice anyway? You ran into her, didn't you? You better not have hurt her or I'll hand deliver you to Daddy. Oh Fool, when I take you up the ass I want you to scream my name when you cum.' _He felt very offended that Fool would even assume such a thing and he felt scared for Alice because he knew that their were people who would do what he was doing to Fool to her. He pushed Fool's head down on his cock and Fool tried his best to give him head. He wondered that maybe if he gave him good enough oral he wouldn't get penetrated by the seven by three inch monster in his mouth. Roach came and made Fool swallow every hot drop of cum. Fool turned away from Roach, ashamed of what he had done. Roach reached over and parted Fool's thighs. He licked his fingers and began to loosen Fool up a bit. Fool began to cry a bit as Roach made him cum all over the wall he was faceing. Roach smiled and took some of the cum from the wall and began to use it as lube. What happened next made Fool scream out in pain at first then pleasure. After it was over they both laid in the after glow for a while before Roach led Fool to Alice's room so he could assure her that he was still around. He assumed she always considered the screams, grunts, and groans that he and his lover at the time made to be the sounds out fighting. How wrong he was.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

"Oh yes!" moaned Alice as she sat by the vent with her hand up her skirt, her thumb stroking her clit quickly and her warm weteness soaked through her panties. She always touched herself to the sounds of Roach's lovemaking and she always wished that it was her he was sleeping with. She had watched him once and wished that it was her that his long, hard cock was pounding into. She tried and tried but she found it quite difficult to cum since she had watched Roach making love to the other boy like there was no tomorrow. She looked around and found her hairbrush. What was once an instrument of pain by Mommy would become and instrument of pleasure by her. She moaned as she pushed it in just before her hymen, she was saving that for Roach. She moaned loudly as she came and didn't have enough time to take the hairbrush out of her sopping wet cunt when Roach came into the room with the boy she had met earlier. She knew that they had just made love but she played dumb just like everyone else did.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

How'd you like that lemon? You wanna know why I wrote it? Because I love boy love! Please review!


End file.
